DSP and DCP
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: The summery is inside! and remember, this is only chapter one in my "Arain Saga". Please enjoy and I'm not going to ask for reviews. b/c for me, they're pointless. but if you want to, I'm not going to stop you.
1. Chapter 1

DSP and DCP 1

* * *

Summery: Yami and Yugi had managed to resurrect an ancient spirit by the name of Arain. Only an ancient Pharaoh named Atem can stop him and his evil. Together, Yami and Yugi team up with Atem to defeat Arain. Atem knows the secret of why Arain came. To optain the power of DSP and DCP…

* * *

Yugi raised an eyebrow at Yami. "Yami, what the hell are you wearing?" Yami smiled sheepishly as he hid his hands behing his back. "Oh nothing aibou. Just uh…trying on some clothes…" the corners off Yugi's lips twitched and bit his bottom lip from laughing. "What's so funny aibou?" Yami pouted as he put his hands on his hips in a female manner. That's when Yugi couldn't contain it. He lost it and doubled over in laughter. "Oh my fucking god Yami! You look ridiculous!"

Yami raised an eyebrow at this and Yugi gestured over to the mirror that was in the bathroom. Yami walked inside and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" the King of Games fell on his back and rolled from side to side in laughter. "Who the hell did this?" Yami hissed as he exited the bathroom. (note, they're in the living room of the Game Shop)

"I bet Joey and Tristan did this." Yugi said as his laughs subsided. "And I bet Marik was in on this." Yugi stood up and walked over to his Yami. "Which one you talking about?" "The Hikari of course!" Yami murmured as his hikari attempted to clean up the marker and paint and…..what on earth was that? was that food?!

"Uh Yami, I don't think this is going to come off." "Why not Yugi?" Yami asked as he pouted. "Because this is permanent marker. It's also in pink, if you haven't noticed." Yugi replied as he cleaned everything else up.

"WHAT!?" Yami screamed as his eye twitched. "And it says 'BAKA' in pink, bold letters." Yugi said as he walked over to the couch. Yami growled and sat on the floor. "C'mon Yami, don't be like that! It might come out eventually! You just got to give it time!" the King of Games exclaimed as he stood up from the couch. "And besides, if you don't stop being a baka, I'll have Tea do a friendship speech." Yami bolted up from where he sat, ran to Yugi, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him violently. "No! Gods no aibou! Please!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow and said, "If you stop, then I won't call Tea to come over and do one of her speeches. But if you don't…." Yugi let it drag out as he looked as his nails. Yami let go and gasped. Yugi looked up, only for his yami to turn him around. Yugi's eyes went wide at the sight of Joey and Tristan with cameras. "Good shot Tristan." Joey grinned as he ducked from an assault by no other than Yami.

"You are to NOT upload those onto the internet BAKAS!" Yugi yelled as he picked up a cup of hot chocolate that was randomly sitting on an end table. "If you don't delete those now, I'll kill you." Yugi threatened as he prepared to throw the whole cup. Tristan shot his arms up in surrender and exclaimed, "Okay ok! I'll delete these photos!" When Joey only snickered, Yami suddenly threw icy water at Joey.

Joey stopped grinning and looked confused. "That's what you get if you don't delete the pics you baka." Joey scoffed and Tristan started to laugh. Yami and Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Yami, you're forehead! It looks ridiculous!" Joey started to laugh as well. "Anyway, how'd you two get in?" Yugi suddenly asked. Tristan and Joey stopped laughing and the blond replied, "Marik let us in by using his Millennium Rod to open the door."

Yami and Yugi sighed and Tristan added, "And Duke gave us these cameras." Yami and Yugi sighed again and they all sat down. "So, anything new Tristan?" Yami asked kindly as he crossed his legs. "Duke and I got together."

"Well good for you Tristan!" Yugi smiled as he looked through his deck. "And I got together with Mai." Joey said as he blushed a bit. "Well that's nice to know." Yami said as he wrapped an arm around his aibou's shoulders. "I heard from Raphael that Valon was still single." Tristan said as he suddenly looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Is that so? I thought him and Amelda would get together." Yugi said as he put his deck away. "Yeah. And I heard from Amelda that Raphael likes Valon, but doesn't know how to say." Joey added with a smirk. "Guys, I have something to say." Joey whispered as he blushed and put his hands in his lap. "What is it Joey?" The King of Games asked as he brushed Yami's arm off his shoulder. "Well, as of recently, I have started to develop feelings for Valon and you Yug'." Yugi fainted and fell on Yami's lap.

"Brain overload I guess." Tristan said as the corner of his mouth twitched…


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter 2 for my "Arain Saga" that has nothing to do with my other stories! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

DSP and DCP 3

"I actually lied about that…hehe." Joey said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "So that whole 'I got with Mai' and 'I developed feelings for Valon and Yugi' a whole lie?" Tristan asked as he leaned back in the recliner and crossed his arms. "Well, the whole thing wasn't a lie. I actually do have feelings for Valon. But the second person is actually Ryou." Tristan jumped and made the whole recliner fall backwards while he was still in it. "Dude!" Tristan exclaimed as he tried to get up. "Hehe! How 'bout them apples?" Joey laughed as he sat back on the couch. "Damn it Joseph! Help me," Tristan barked at Joey and after a while of laughs, struggles, curses and sweat (not really) later, Tristan finally gets up.

"You don't know how much I hate you. Do you?" Tristan smiled at Joey. "Yeah yeah." Joey waved it off. Then they heard the shop's bell ring and they quickly ran out to the main part. There, they saw a man with a white cloak that has red trim and very faint grey designs. Then the other man has a black cloak with red trim and faint grey designs. "Uhm…how may we help you?" Tristan asked as he awkwardly smiled at the two. The white cloaked man looked around and seemed to step closer to the one in black.

"We came here to see Yugi Moto, the King of Games along with his dark half that has gotten his own body." Joey and Tristan gaped at the two. Then suddenly the white one turned his head and seemed to look behind him. "Can we see him?" The black cloaked man asked. "Wait a minute. Who are you two?" Joey demanded.

"Our names aren't important at this moment. But you will learn in due time. Now, please tell Mr. Moto and his Yami that we're here to see him." The white one finally spoke. The black cloaked man had a deep, commanding like voice while the white cloaked man had a softer voice. Joey and Tristan nodded and went to the back room to wake Yugi. Only to find he's already awake.

"No need Joey. I heard everything."

* * *

like the thing says, I don't care if you review, because to me, they're pointless. But hey, if you want to, go ahead. I ain't going to stop you.


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter 3! hope you like it, enjoy!

* * *

Joey nodded and stepped aside for Yugi to get through. "They also said they wanted Yami as well." Tristan added as he sat down. Yami sighed and got up. He walked into the actual shop and saw that the two cloaked men were still waiting patiently for Yugi and Yami. "Uhm…hello. I'm Yugi Moto and this is my dark half Yami." Yugi greeted to the two strangers. The black cloaked man nodded and said in a quiet voice, "I think we can trust you." Then he motioned for the white cloaked man to come over. And so he did. "What are your names?" Yami asked as he shifted onto his other foot.

"I am DSP," the black cloaked man replied. "And this is my younger brother, DCP." DSP added as he and his brother pulled down their hoods. DSP had Marik's skin tone, but with long raven colored hair and stunning sunset colored eyes. He also had some muscle, but not so much. DCP had shoulder length white hair, deep sea blue eyes, and pale skin. He didn't really have any muscle, but he was fit. "So, what does DSP and DCP mean?" Yugi asked with excitement.

"We don't really know ourselves. Only that our parents gave it to us." DSP sighed out. DCP looked back toward the door and Yami raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to come in?" Yugi offered to the two. "Thanks, but we can't stay in one place for to long." DSP replied as he brushed some of his raven locks out of his eyes. "DCP, it's time to-where the heck did he go?" DSP was starting to panic.

"Does he always do this?" Yami asked as they started to look for DCP. "No," was all DSP said. Yugi sighed and continued to look. "My brother couldn't have gone far. He doesn't leave my side unless…" DSP murmured as he stood up. "What?" Yami asked as he too, stood up. "DCP usually doesn't leave my side. We're like attached to the hip as you call it." DSP replied as he sunk to the ground.

"Me and my younger brother have Alter Egos like you, Marik, and Ryou." DSP started as he buried his face in his hands, trying to calm himself. "DCP has always been there for me." DSP added as he leaned against the wall. Unknown to them all, Kaiba was listening in on them. "My brother, DCP, kept my Alter Ego at bay with his light and innocence." Yugi and Yami raised eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that my heart isn't so pure. My actions in the past weren't so pure as well. We aren't real brothers, he's actually my adopted brother."

"That explains a lot." Yugi sighed out as he and Yami sat next to DSP. "Around the time when Duelist Kingdom started…"

* * *

And that is it for this chapter. Hope you liked it and like earlier, you don't have to review. But do so if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

terribly sorry it took so long!

* * *

DSP explained his story and Yugi and Yami looked surprised. "And that's all. We even named out Alter Ego's so that we didn't have to call them Dark DCP for example. My Alter Ego's name is Zayr. DCP's Alter Ego's name is...Storm. Fitting right? Anyway, we were actually planning on going to Egypt for research on Egyptian culture and to learn of the nameless pharaoh that ruled over Egypt five-thousand years ago." Yami was suddenly interested. "And is there by any chance we could come along?" Yugi asked with hope gleaming in his big, purple eyes. DSP smiled kindly and replied with a soft voice, "I don't see why not." Yugi mentally high-fived with Yami and had a big smile. "So, you want to go look for your brother then?" DSP smiled and nodded. The three stood up and DSP suddenly whirled around and glared at Kaiba. "Show yourself," DSP growled when Kaiba showed himself. Yugi and Yami gasped and Yami put an arm around his lover and stared Kaiba down. "What are you doing here Kaiba?" Yami asked slowly and coldly. Kaiba snorted in amusement and looked to DSP. "I came here just to let you know that I saw your missing friend heading toward the warehouses." Kaiba turned, but before he could leave, DSP had grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. "Please...not yet. I'm going to need your help to save my brother. I'm afraid he's in trouble." Kaiba stared blankly into DSP's eyes. "I have a sick feeling he's back again. And with a vengeance. Please Kaiba, I need your help! I can't do this alone. What would you do if my brother was replaced with yours? PLEASE Kaiba." Kaiba continued to stare blankly into DSP's eyes.

"I knew it." DSP muttered as he released Kaiba's hand. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you. You really are cold and heartless. I've learned a lesson from DCP and I will never forget the day he saved my life from those bastards." DSP was now glaring up at Kaiba. "Or maybe I should call you by your _real_ name." DSP raised an eyebrow challengingly. "My real name is Seto Kaiba." Kaiba sneered. DSP shocked everyone in the room by laughing. When the laughs subsided, he made eye contact with sharp blue, startled eyes. "No _Seto Kaiba_, your real name is Seth. A reincarnation of the High Priest Seth. Yugi is the reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh. Ryou is the reincarnation of the Thief King Bakura. Ishizu is reincarnation of the Priestess. Yugi's grandpa is also reincarnation of a priest. I know so much more than that Seth, but there's a catch to learning more."

"You lie," Kaiba spat. "None of that is true!"

"Then look in the museum! It's all there. The giant stone tablet. When you first laid eyes on it, did you see yourself and Yugi at the bottom along with the Dark Magician and The Blue Eyes White Dragon at the top? The stone that Ishizu showed you and the place where she gave you the God Card." DSP pointed out. "And have you ever wondered why the hikari's yami's looked like them? Well at least for Yugi and Ryou. Marik created him so it has no past like Yami and Bakura." DSP added with a snort at the end. Kaiba bit his bottom lip, not wanting to believe what DSP said was true.

"So you've seen your past am I not correct?" DSP taunted. "My Yami also has some saying in this. He used to be the Pharaoh's son. but his past name was not Zayr but Zaïre." Kaiba snorted and stomped out of the building. "And don't say 'I told you so' because it's not true!" Kaiba called back over his shoulder as he entered his limo. DSP sighed and turned back toward Yami and Yugi. "Please help me?" they both nodded and DSP said his thanks and they headed toward the warehouses...

* * *

to be continued.

hope you liked it and you don't have to review if you don't want to. a simple like will do if you enjoyed it! bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took me so long to update the story!

* * *

Once they arrived at the first warehouse, DSP stopped and looked toward Yami and Yugi. "Hey guys, it's best if I check out this warehouse alone. You guys check out the other ones." Yami and Yugi nodded and when they turned around DSP turned a little to see that Yami and Yugi had gone. "Please be safe..." DSP prayed silently and faced the warehouse. "Here goes nothing." DSP entered the warehouse and cursed. There were rows upon rows of boxes stacked high, almost reaching the ceiling. And then there was another floor that pretty much had half the stuff on the first floor. The warehouse seemed to be 600x670. "Oh shit." DSP started walking down the rows one by one. "Damn how many more rows are there?" DSP snorted as he stopped and picked up a piece of metal and sighed. _what am I doing with my life?_ DSP thought bitterly as he placed it on the shelf and continued down the long row of junk.

"How was I supposed to know DCP? I wish I knew, otherwise he'd still be here. Please forgive me..." DSP let the tears roll down his tan skin as he walked down the row. When he stopped, he looked up and was at the end. He sighed and turned to look at the shelf on his right. He scanned the shelf and found a pendant. He reached out and picked it up. He brought it close to his chest and saw that it had the same eye as the puzzle, rod, ring, etc.

"A Millennium Pendant? No way," DSP put it around his neck and tucked it under his black sweat shirt. "DCP, if you're there, say something!" DSP called out as he ran down the next row. "DCP! Brother!" DSP made it out of the warehouse, but without his brother.

"Damn, he wasn't in there." DSP muttered under his breathe. "DSP, we didn't find him." Yami said as he jogged up to DSP. "O-Okay," DSP whispered as he looked up to the sky. He closed his sunset like eyes. "Yami, there's...there's something I need to tell you." Yami cocked his head to the side. "What would that be DSP?" said male sighed and looked to the ground, specifically his feet. "Well, I found this pendant and I was wondering if you knew anything about it. I also have my brother's and I also have this.." DSP said as he showed the pendant, bracelet and the earing he had hidden in behind his hair. All of them looked like Millennium Items.

"I don't know what to say DSP. I've never seen them before." DSP sighed and put the pendant away. (A/N: He's wearing clothes similar to Cloud's from FF: Advent Children. Just that the wolves were dragons and the color of the actual clothes were a very dark shade of grey.)

* * *

hope you enjoyed and don't comment if you're going to be rude. bye!


End file.
